


Rings and Handcuffs

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Cock Rings, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: FanFic Pocket Library Re-Uploaded This Without My Permission and is Profiting Off Of My content. I Can't Stress Enough That My Content Has And Always Will Be Free. FUCK FANFIC POCKET LIBRARY!Your boyfriend has been working himself to near death. After getting a key to his apartment you decide to plan a special little surprise for him with a few gifts.





	Rings and Handcuffs

It was a holiday and your company was closed, yet Kiro still had work today. You worried for him sometimes, his manager seemed to book him every day of the week and gave him little downtime to himself. It wasn’t like Kiro was an idol just starting his career either. The starlit was renown already, every girl’s fantasy young and old. You knew this, Kiro knew this, his manager surely knew this. Yet, Kiro still had an extremely unrelenting schedule that made him work holidays, his birthdays, and everything in-between. It made you sad to think about how far your boyfriend pushed himself. Just because you where a public figure didn’t mean you couldn’t have a personal life on the side. That was no way to live, yet Kiro never truly complained. He’d smile and push himself. That's why you wanted to make today extra special for him. 

 

It surprised you when Kiro was ever so willing to hand over a key to his loft when you asked. He didn’t even think twice just handed it to you with a cheery smile and told you to keep it. The gesture of having unlimited access to him made your heart swell. The undeniable trust he had in you to allow you into his personal space unsupervised was enough to choke you. You thanked him endlessly and he chuckled petting your head. 

 

“You’re my girlfriend!” Kiro exclaimed with a cheeky smile. “If I can’t share my personal space with you there would be a serious problem with our relationship!” The reassurance was nice, and you made a mental note to have a key to your own homemade for him. 

 

It’s been a few days since then, and you had everything you need to prep for the surprise you were planning for your little sunshine. Texting Kiro, you made sure he was already out of his home for the day. You didn’t want him to catch on to your plans as you made your way over, full bag in tow. You flushed carrying such items in public, but no one would really know what you had in your bookbag. You just looked like a normal girl with a bag, nothing more. Nothing was suspicious about you at all. It still did nothing to ease the tense you felt transferring such things. 

 

Soon enough you arrived without incident and let yourself into the building. The doorman was used to seeing you at this point. He greeted you cheerfully and you smiled back him hopping onto the elevator. The floors dinged by slowly, much too slowly until it reached Kiro’s floor. Stepping off you made haste to his apartment door and prayed the key actually worked. It did of course, and your doubt was foolish you knew. Kiro was an honest guy and wouldn’t do anything to embarrass you on purpose. 

 

You shut and locked the door behind you, leaned against it, and breathed. You made it. You were here. Opening your eyes and looked about the open concept loft with giant windows to let in natural light and keep it bright. It was a snazzy apartment, one that would make you faint if you saw the cost of rent for it. Sighing and scolding yourself thinking of the difference between your own and your boyfriend's salary. It didn’t matter, but you could feel the gap between the both of you there. 

 

Shaking yourself out of that mindset you walked into the living/dining/kitchen area and looked about. You had been here over a dozen times since you’re relationship took a serious leap in the romantic department. There was an electric fireplace and a huge mounted television above it. The leather couch that was super comfy where you and Kiro found yourselves mostly snuggled in a blanket together watching the newest releases with the glow of the fireplace…You smiled realizing you both haven’t actually finished a movie together. The night would end with you both making out and getting to know each other physically. 

 

Running your hand along the back of couch fondly you walked towards the kitchen and started stocking it with the goodies you had bought Kiro. There were some homemade meals you put in the freezer for him to heat up at a later date, and some sweet you made as well. You might not be the best cook, but you weren’t the type of girlfriend to let you hard working man go hungry either! Leaving a love note and a key to your own home on one of the lids, you shut the door. Once the kitchen was put together you clap your hands together to congratulate yourself on your good work. 

 

Now was the time to set up the main attraction of the night. Your cheeks lit up and your heart hammered. It was bold and daring, but Kiro had once mentioned being into it, and you were willing to try. Walking with a purpose you let yourself into Kiro’s bedroom. It was a mess, the sheets were tossed about. Not that it surprised you any, he was a bachelor and he mostly used his home to shower and sleep, you knew. Smiling at the mess you started to pick up after him. Not that you wanted to mom him, but it would take away from the surprise you spent the week setting up. 

 

Soon the Laundry in the hamper, and you were curious if he had a washer and dryer in the apartment, but decided to leave it. You didn’t want to overstep the boundaries you were unsure of. Next, you moved to the bed and fixed the sheets. Once it was all organized you moved to your bookbag with a deep breath. You gathered two pairs of handcuffs from within, and fuzzy covers to keep them from digging into the skin. You moved over to the bed frame and you latched onto one side of each pair onto it; a considerable amount of space apart. Tugging you made sure they wouldn’t give and then you smiled in victory. 

 

Next, you looked at the accessory you had bought your boyfriend. Biting your lip you clicked the switch and it hummed to life with a soft buzz and bounced in your hand. You were gauging size, the woman at the shop said it was the most common size and fit most men. You really hoped it fit right. If not it would be an idea for another time. You set it on the bedside table along with warming lube. The woman at the shop recommended it. 

 

Lastly, there was yourself to set up. You looked into the bag and bite your lip nervous. You brought your make-up supplies and a change of clothes. Grabbing the bag you made your way into the bathroom dropping Kiro a text, asking how long he thought his shoot would run. It didn’t take him long to reply with a couple of hours and asking if you wanted to meet up for dinner. Dinner did sound nice, but you had already made plans for the both of you. You texted back telling him you’ll be waiting in his apartment, which earned a favorable reply. 

 

**Kiro:** _ Make yourself at home! I’ll join you as soon as I can! I can’t wait to see you! Gah! Now I’m excited haha~ The rest of the shoot will go so slow just to torture me. _

 

You giggled thinking of the handcuffs you placed on his bed frame. He honestly had no idea what you had up your sleeve. 

 

 **You:** _Mmmn. Might have to pamper you when you get back after such a long day!_

 

 **Kiro:** _Stooooooop! This is agony! This is cruel!_

 **Kiro:** _I love you! I’ll be with you soon enough, I’m needed back. Got caught texting. Lolol._

 

You smiled sending a kissy face emoji and then looked into the mirror. It was now or never and you mustered up your courage. You turned on a beauty tutorial and followed the steps until you managed to give yourself a beautiful smokey eye look. The liner and shadow were heavier than you were used too, and the matted non-smearing lipstick was a bold red. You almost didn’t recognize yourself, yet you felt like your confidence was boosted. Next, you worked on curling your hair until it fanned your features just right. You messed it a bit and you looked at the mirror in awe. You honestly couldn’t believe that was you looking back in the mirror… You looked sexy and fierce. 

 

You took a selfie of your dolled up appearance before you moved on to getting dressed. The panties where slinky and cute and the garter belt was white lace with red bows. Your new stockings went well over your thighs but short enough for the straps attaching them to the garter belt to stretch over your thighs. The bra was white with a red bow to match the garter. Shallowing thickly you looked at yourself clad in lace and silk in the mirror. It matched your make-up and hair-do… You felt pretty, cute, and sexy all at the same time and the lingerie actually felt nice against your skin. 

 

Again you took a selfie for yourself, just because you can, and then moved to grab the dress you bought. It was simple, casual, and pretty. It was pale pink and was high neck with a golden belt around the waist. The skirt flowed down your hips and stopped only a couple of inches down your thighs. Cute and short. Shorter than what you usually wore, and it teased the stockings and the straps connecting them to the Garter belt. The heels you picked were two inches high and gold like the belt. 

 

Fitting with your dress and gaining your balance in the shoes you looked in the mirror and twirled, understanding why girls loved to dress up for their boyfriends. You felt good in your new things, being all dolled up like this. Smiling you took another selfie now that you were actually fully dressed and sent it to Kiro. 

 

Not bothering to wait for his response you started to tidy up your stuff and pick up the countertop. Once you collected your things you looked down at your phone and saw twelve messages from a certain blond idol. Curious you opened them and giggled. They were gibberish spam mostly with a’ holy fuck my girlfriend is hot.’ in between. You smiled blushing to yourself glad Kiro seemed to appreciate how you got dolled up. 

 

Eventually, he calmed down and sent coherent messages 

 

 **Kiro:** _IS THAT MY BATHROOM!?!?_

 **Kiro:** _OH MAN! Are you at my place looking like that right now?!_

 **Kiro:** _Why you gotta torture me like this, babe?_

 

**You:** _ Got all pretty for you, don’t keep me waiting too long~ _

 

That was surprisingly flirty for you. You sighed l sitting on the edge of the bed and swung your legs back and forth waiting for Kiro to reply. The sun would be setting soon, and you knew he would have been awake early this morning for his physical training. Busy boy he was. 

 

 **Kiro:** _I just left._

 **Kiro:** _I just up and left_

 **Kiro:** _hang out, I’ll be home soon~_

  
**_Well oops_ **   
  


**You:** _I don’t want to get you in trouble! >:c_

 

 **Kiro:** _Naw we were done with filming, no need for me other than appearances. Don’t worry about it. I’m getting in a taxi. See you soon! >:D_

 

Your heart leaped into your throat as you powered down your phone and set it with the rest of your stuff. It was almost the moment of truth, and you felt both excited and nervous. Knowing he was on the other side of the city gave you a moment to breathe. What did girlfriends usually do when trying to seduce their boyfriends? You felt extremely out of your element. Kiro usually made the first move towards intimacy and it usually started cuddled on the couch. Where hands wandered too far and next thing you knew you were panting under him. 

 

This time it was different. Not that you didn't enjoy how you both loved each other before… 

 

For now you were going to be in charge and in control of this situation. Blushing you stood to fret a moment with the bed sheets to make sure they were smooth before moving to the living room. You shut the bedroom door behind you and walking over to the electric fireplace. It hummed to life and threw heat as it came to life. You smiled at the warm light before walking over to the window. 

 

It was dusk now, the sky a light shade of indigo. Soon the stars would shimmer in the sky. You smiled watching the street below. Kiro was stepping out of the taxi and waving towards the doorman who said something. Kiro laughed and disappeared from sight. You took a deep breath. There was no time to back out now. You moved to sit on the sofa and used the remote to turn on the television, not caring about what was actually playing. 

 

Soon enough you heard a key in the door and the sound of the latch being turned. You didn't know if you should stay seated or stand. What did girls usually do in this situation? 

 

“Oh Miss Chips~” Kiro sang out, and you decided on standing as Kiro walked through the door shutting it behind him. Flushing you moved a stray curl behind your ear and his blue eyes went wide. 

 

"There's my beautiful girl." Kiro greeted with a bright beaming smile. 

 

“Welcome home.” You smiled warmly walking towards him, your heels making noise as you walked. Kiro’s eyes stayed trained to you as you glided over to him and his smile never faded. “I missed you.” 

 

“Ya, me too.” Kiro murmured wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his strong frame. “It made me really happy to come home to you being here like this.” 

 

The honesty and the raw purity of his voice as he said that made you smile and wrap yourself around him. “I should do this more often then.” 

 

“Yaaa. I think I’d like that.” Kiro kissed the top of your head before releasing you. “You look beautiful today.” His smile had you melting. It was the one thing you had desperately wanted to see? since you started this whole thing.

 

You beamed and reached up to peck his lips. “Thank you!” You giggled stepping away from him and twirled around for him to see the entire look.

 

Kiro’s eyes followed your every movement before he cheered for you. “That dress looks super cute on you!” 

 

“Thank you!” You chirped kissing his jaw before spinning away from him smiled. “I have a surprise for you~” You cooed and Kiro’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas. You just hoped he looks that excited once he found out what exactly you had planned. 

 

“Babe~” Kiro chuckled. “You don’t have to do so much for me!” His smile never faltered though. 

 

“I want to spoil you.” You gasped looking at him and he let out a boyish giggle.

 

“Okay!” He agreed to the spoiling. “Only if I get to spoil you in return.” That had you smiling at him brightly.

 

“Deal!” You agreed easily, almost curious if he would plan a counter-spoil of what you had cooked up for him. You could only pray. 

 

“Oh! Right!” Kiro turned on his heel and started for his bedroom. Your heart dropped and you took off after him in a near panic. “I got something to show ya! It’s a new card that’s super rare!” He babbled excitedly as he entered the room. 

 

You stopped after he already entered and took in the surroundings. Face went beet red in embarrassment, kind of wishing you hadn’t been so bold.

 

“Whoa, so clean!” Kiro gasped before walking more into his bedroom. “You didn’t have- oh?” 

 

The mischief in Kiro’s eyes as he spied the ready handcuffs and your items on his bedside table had you nervous. He shot you a knowing smirk and turned his body towards you. “Y’know… When you said you had a surprise…” Kiro cleared his throat but looked at you with dark eyes that started to lid themselves. “You sure you want to do this, love?”

 

You took a deep breath and walked towards your boyfriend with an extra sway in your stride. “Positive.” You whispered resting your hands on his chest, Kiro’s heartbeat was smooth a calm, a contrast to your own hammering pulse. Your boyfriend rested his hands on your hips, pulling you closer. You could see your reflection in his eyes as he stared at you. “But only if you want- I might have overstepped- I’m so sorry- oh my god what was I thinking?”

 

“Hah~” Kiro smiled kissing you gently as his hands squeezed the swell of your hips. “Shhhh. This is the best surprise.” He soothed before kissing you with meaning. His hands traveled up the length of your sides. 

 

The dress hitched up to your already mostly exposed thighs, and you sighed arching yourself into him. Your tongue licked the seam of his lips and Kiro released a hot breath at the sensation, having his tongue eagerly meet yours. It didn’t take long for the mood to start getting steamy as you hung yourself off the starlit arching your tiny frame into his indecently. Not that Kiro seemed to mind at all as his hands took their time running the lines of your body. Gripping the fabric of your dress and tugging it in places, pressing his hips against yours.

 

“Are the cuffs for you or me,” Kiro asked voice thick and low, lips moving against yours.

 

“You.” You breathed and he groaned pressing his tongue deep within your mouth. You moaned and knees threatened to buckle under you. Kiro's hands gripped at you in need, and your own hands twist the front of his shirt trying to stay standing. 

 

Kiro's kiss then was all consuming and took your breath away. He was excited and that made you happy, he wanted you and trusted you enough to allow you to bind him. Welcoming the idea of handing his body and pleasure over to your capable hands. At least you hoped you were capable. Not that your boyfriend was really giving you time to dwell on the what-ifs as his hand snaked their way up to your stocking clad thighs and up to give your round bottom a squeeze. 

 

"Kiro." You breathed as he needed the supple flesh of your cheeks and spread them. Your silk panties were rising up the slit of your pussy adding delightful friction. Needless to say, you were putty in your boyfriend very capable hands. 

 

"You're so fucking perfect." The starlit whispered against your lips his fingers getting brave as they ran the line of your throbbing cunt and he tugged the fabric of the panties against your sensitive folds. “Did you work yourself up for me before I got home?” He taunted at how receptive you were as you shivered in his arms. “Did you touch yourself? Take advantage of my home before I got here, babe?” You moaned and Kiro ran his tongue over your teeth as his fingers pressed your panties into your clit and moved in slow agonizing motions.

 

The dirty talk was a weakness and Kiro knew this. He wasn’t playing very fair as his other hand ran up the skirt of your pretty dress and brought it up. Impatiently you grabbed the dress and pulled it over your head, it wasn’t the surprise you had for your boyfriend anyway. When the kiss broke and you removed the article of clothing azure eyes watched and opened a slight millimeter when you reveal your undergarments. Flush prickled at your cheeks as you threw the dress in some direction, eyes locked with the ones before you. 

 

Kiro was an appreciative lover, his eyes trailed to soaked in the new lingerie and took the time to bask in your wonder. “You look beautiful.” His eyes meet yours again, hands tracing your exposed sides. “You’re so stunning.” 

 

Smiling at how wonderstruck he sounded you reached up to cup his jaw. “I love you.” You whispered placing delicate kisses to his chin. Kiro offered you a boyish grin and swooped in to kiss you once more. While lips locked and tongues met in a passionate dance, your fingers traced his chest aiming for the bottom of his shirt. Once reaching your destination you let your hand slipped under his shirt and felt your way up the lean figure of his torso. Fit. 

 

Kiro momentarily stopped the kiss to peel off his t-shirt and threw it to join your discarded dress. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed you both together once more. The passionate and consuming kiss resumed. His hand ventured up your spine and finally to the clasp of your bra. With expert ease, he got it loose and the straps fell from your shoulders. Kiro kissed down your neck then your shoulders, his fingers pulling the straps off of you and threw the bra across the room with purpose as he sucked your pressure points. “It was cute, but it looks better over there,” Kiro whispered in your ear. His hot breath tickled your earlobe sending goosebumps raising all across your body. 

 

You mewl caressing any and all skin exposed to you. "I want you." You gasped as his hand found one exposed breasted and started palming the flesh. His fingers grazed your nipple but never stayed long. Just enough to have you gasping whenever he made contact. The flat of his tongue ran the column of your throat before his head lifted and he looked at you with pure desire. 

 

"How do you want me, miss chips?" Kiro taunted licking your lips and finally captured your nipple between his forefinger and thumb rolling it gently. Your breath left you as you fell into him as the action caused your cunt to throb and pulse. "You want control?" Kiro whispered on your lips. 

 

"Th-that was the ahhh~ Kiro~" Your voice pitched as his other hand found it was between your thighs once more and under the silk of your panties. They spread you wet sex and caressed every sensitive inch of you. "Stop cheating!" You gasped burying your face in his shoulder and he chuckled tapping your clit. "Ah." You breathed as your legs wobbled. Soon a soothing circular motion started and your eyes flutter in pleasure and a low moan escaped you. You’ve been worked up for so long it was almost overwhelming.

 

“Moan my name.” Kiro murmured picking up his speed, his arm held on to you keeping you upright. 

 

Sparks of pleasure danced behind your eyelids as rubbed and pleased you. “Kiro~” You moaned loud and proud. He grunted in return and started to be merciless. Your cries of pleasure picked up as you rocked your hips in rhythm with his touch. “I’m gonna cum!” You gasp as your fingers tightened into a fist against his chest, and Kiro made a pained sound when you accidentally pinched his skin, but you were too far gone to notice. The first wave of your orgasm wrecked you, and Kiro kept his pace fast and punishing. You sobbed as your orgasm washed over you and drifted your mind away from reality. 

 

“Good girl~” Kiro purred into your ear running his fingers up and down the length of your sex soothing you. “Keep the belt and stocking, lose the underwear.”

 

“Okay.” You agreed meekly and Kiro helped you gain your balance before reaching down to undo his buckle and pants, sliding them down his narrow hips. You watched enthralled with the strip scene in front of you. Marveling in the way his half erected dick sat at the juncture of his thighs.

 

“Panties.” Kiro chuckled winking at you with his usual boyish smile. “It’s not as fun if I’m the only one naked. 

 

Truthfully it would never stop giving you whiplash how fast Kiro can go from male succubus to boyish innocence in the blink of an eye. Coming back to earth you tugged down your panties and dropped them to the ground blushing under his gaze as he watched and waited for you.

 

"Do you have to stare?" You asked with a red face kicking your panties away from you feeling shy. 

 

"Said miss peeping chips!" Kiro laughed stepping towards you. "But I don't mind if you see me naked." Kiro's dipped sex as he pecked you on the lips. "You're beautiful, and I just can never seem to take my eyes off you." He confessed and you smiled. "It's like: Holy shit this amazingly talented and driven woman is my girlfriend? She's cute and sexy. Has the best damn laugh in the world and greater ass!" You tapped your hand against his chest creating a soft slap sound, and he lit up with laughter. 

 

Still chuckling a little Kiro leaned in and his lips ghosted your ear lobe. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, you leave me breathless." 

 

You hummed embracing him, holding you close to you feeling warm and fuzzy. "It's the same for me with you." You confessed. "And as much as I'd love to get into all the things I love about you-" You smirked running your fingers down his bicep. "I'd rather have you tied to your bed and at my mercy. 

 

That groan.

That noise Kiro produced at your words

It knocked the air out of you and restarted your engine. 

 

With a quick kiss, Kiro pulled away from you and walked over to the bed. You watched as he made himself comfortable and sprawled out necked for your viewing pleasure.

 

"Like this?" Your boyfriend asked with his eyes shimmering in excitement.

 

"Just like that." You cooed walking over to the bed.

  
  


Kiro watched you bound his arms to the bed frame. "Is that too tight?" You asked and he pulled on his restraints. 

 

"They’re just right." Kiro informed you looking at you like you were the most divine creature on the planet "All we're missing now is the blindfold." 

 

"If you want one, I'm sure we can find something to use." You started turning to eye the room for such an object. 

 

"Naw." Kiro smiled gaining back your attention. "I want to watch as my stunning girlfriend rides me." 

 

You flushed and balk at that comment. Suddenly you felt shy under his gaze. "Kiro." You warned and he offered a cheeky grin in return.

 

"What?" Kiro asked in a low sensual tone. "Is it so wrong for me to want to look at you, baby?"

 

You sighed and smiled. "Watch me, Kiro." You whispered leaning down and bestowed a sensual kiss upon him. "All you have to do is lay back and enjoy." With that, you pulled away from him watching the twinkle of excitement in his crystal eyes. 

 

"Give me your worse." Kiro cooed making himself comfortable against his pillows. 

 

You eyed him grabbing the cockring and playing with it. "Might want to be careful what you ask for, Kiro~" You purred his name and his watched his cock jump. "I need you soft for this to go on." 

 

Kiro swallowed thickly eyeing the rubber ring in your hands. "Yup… Uh huh. A moment." He proceeded to take a breath to remove the blood that had engorged his member. 

 

"If you want it off, or it's uncomfortable to tell me." You explained crawling onto the bed beside him. His eyes watched you with a spark of curiosity. 

 

"Sure thing." Kiro easily agreed and you reached for his mostly soft member. A soft sound left him as you rolled it down his cock to the base. "Balls too." He breathed the request and you used two fingers to stretch the rubber band. 

 

"It might be too tight." You worried and Kiro shook his head, his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths.

 

 As if performing surgery you pushed one of his testicles through the ring and he sucked in a breath and told you to continue. Soon the second joined and the cockring sat against his groin tightly causing his genitals to swell and you gave the length a lick.

 

"Perfect," Kiro assured you before you circled the tip of your tongue around the head. “You’re perfect!” He gasped. 

  
  


You looked up at him through your long lashes as you took the tip into your mouth and gave it a gentle suck, tasting the sweet precum that built up.  "Yessss, baby. Just like that." Kiro breathed and you hummed swirling your tongue before dipping further down his shaft. Out of reflex his hips rocked upwards making you take more of the length into your mouth. You moaned bobbing your head, pressing your thumbs into his hip bones to keep him still. "God that's hot." He cooed and you looked up into his dazzling baby blues as they took in the scene before him. "I love watching my cock disappear between those beautiful lips of yours." 

 

The dirty talk was fueling you. Fanning the flame of desire that has been simmering as an after since you bound your boyfriend. You palmed and massaged his balls as you bobbed your head faster by allowing your cheeks to hallow. The noises you pulled from your lover only encourage you to toy and play with him more. A hard suck caused the muscles in his abdomen to flex and you brought your mouth off of him with a pop. "Ahhh." Kiro moaned still watching you as you palm his nuts and started to pump his shaft. 

 

"You comfortable, baby?" You cooed and he shoots you a smirk and made a show of relaxing back against the pillows while you kiss down the length of his fuller erect member. 

 

"I'm feeling so good!" The starlit assured you before glancing back down watching you tiny hand run the length of his impressive member. Truthfully you loved the weight of it in your hand and the soft sighs and groans you could pull from your verbal and expressive boyfriend.  

 

After a couple more squeezes and pumps you removed your hand, and Kiro let out a cry of protest. You smirked at him as you straddled his waist and ran your nails lightly over his chest and stomach. Kiro watched you closely memorizing every move you made as you spread yourself over his body. 

 

You wet folds came in contact with his engorged member and he hissed out a moan in the best way. “You’re so fucking wet.” Kiro sighed and you throbbed with desire, but you wanted to make it extra good for him before you allowed him to enter you. 

 

Adding your own sounds of excitement you rubbed the wet silk of your pussy over the rigid cock below. Kiro’s back arched under you and his eyes screwed shut as a whimper escaped him. You moaned pressing kisses all over his broad chest. Our hands made tracks with your nails were they explored every contour of his fit and toned body. The heat and shape of his cock felt heavenly as you ground your soaked cunt over it lost in need now. Still careful you only left evidence of your intimacy with the starlit in places that wouldn’t catch the eye. 

 

You sucked Kiros nipple and ground so the tip of his erection dipped into your entrance. A whimper like whine of your name left his lips, and your pussy pulsed at the sound and teasing. “Pleeease,” Kiro whispered his head lulled to the side as his cerulean peaked open to look at you and you rocked against him again. “Please.” Kiro breathed heavily and writhed within his restraints as his pelvis lifted to seek friction from you. You marveled at the way his muscles tightened and danced under his skin. 

 

Sweat had built up on Kiro’s brow making his bangs stick to the sides of his face, Already he looked wrecked and pride bloomed in your chest. You did this to him. You made this beautiful man pant, whine, beg, and plead with you. “I love you.” You whispered leaning up to press sweet kisses to his face and lips.

 

“I love you.” Kiro murmured back licking your lips as his hips moved up and down involuntarily seeking any type of friction.

 

You cupped his cheek and gazed down at him smoothing your fingers over the lusty blush that took to his features. “I’m going to turn it on.” And Kiro arched under you as you said that.

 

“Fuck,” Kiro whispered gazing up at you like a blond sex god as he sprawled out and muttered his profanity at the mention. “Fuck, please.” Kiro bit his bottom lips and you sat up and reached around to grip his throbbing member. The moan that left him as you pumped his length should’ve been illegal as your nipples perked and pebbled at the sound. After a few pumps, you gripped the cockring and pressed the button on the side. Kiro’s whole body almost came off the bed and left you into the air with him as the toy buzzed to life. You felt the precum roll down the side of his cock and you moaned in excitement. “Yessss.” Kiro moaned as his cock jumped and moved as he relaxed under the vibrations. 

  
  


"I could just leave you here like this." You taunted and he whined twisting in the sheets. "Watch as the vibrations slowly bring you to climax." Kiro let out a low needy groan and you felt powerful. 

  
  


"I don't think I could handle that." He speaks breathlessly as his face screwed up in pleasure and pain. Desperate for you. "I need you to fuck me."

 

Moving further back on him and lined your entrance with the tip of his cock. Kiro nodded taking deep breaths to brace himself for more pleasure as you slowly descended down onto him, taking him into your body at long last. You moaned in unison as he stretched your walls, and the lines of his cock pressed into the most delicious places. 

 

Once you were fully seated you felt the cock ring vibrate and play with the folds of your pussy causing you to keel over on him was a deep moan. “So good.” You breathed trying to get a grip of yourself. 

 

“Fuck me!” Kiro whined rocking his hips making the ring press on your swollen and sensitive ring. “Please, I need you to fuck me hard.” 

 

Who were you to refuse when Kiro asked you sooo nicely. Moaning and gasping you started to rock your hips back and forth trying to find an angle that suited you. Palms flat to Kiro’s chest you found leverage to lift yourself and rotate your hips more. Every breath, gasp, moan, groan, whisper that came from the man beneath you went straight to your cunt. You moaned lifting yourself up and then pressed back down to Kiros dismay as he cried out. “That’s it baby!” encouraging you to keep going. 

 

Eventually, you did find a rhythm that had you both breathless, sweaty, and moaning. Your nails left crescent moon shapes in his chest as you used his cock to repeatedly hit your g-spot and the vibrations to tease your clit. There was a building tight almost burning tension in the pit of your stomach. You ached and felt pleasure snapped throughout your entire nervous system as you’re hips almost moved on autopilot impaling yourself with your boyfriend's cock again and again.  Rubbing your clit furiously against his pelvic bone as you brought yourself closer to your high. Crystal sapphire eyes struggled to keep open and watch you as you bounced and gilded yourself along his length. Watching how your face screwed up in pleasure and exhaustion from your efforts. The bed frame slammed against the wall as you rode Kiro with urgency.

 

Suddenly something snapped and you whole face distorted in pure unadulterated pleasure. The waves where powerful as you screamed out Kiro’s name and shook almost violently from above. You arms locked to keep you upright. Kiro was breathless writhing under you needy sob like sounds leaving his throat. His hands clenched into fists as he strained against the bounds. With leverage, Kiro fucked up into you as you released a gush of your own juices down his cock and the walls of your cunt pulsed greedily against him. “Fuck babe!” He moaned as his hips fucked you through your intense orgasm, showing up the power his body possessed as he relied on his thigh and abdominal strength to keep going. 

 

Once one last blinding crash of pleasure overtook your body like an unsuspected tsunami you clasped and Kiro rocked his hips slowly. “Remove the ring!” He whispered in urgency as his chest rose and fell rapidly. It didn’t take long for you to snap out of your post-orgasmic haze and do what was bided of you. Carefully you lifted yourself off of him and you sat between his thighs on your stocking clad knees. Stroking his red and angry erection trying to soothe him, you turned off and removed the ring. 

 

**“FUCKING SHIT! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!** ” Kiro sobbed as soon as the ring was rolled over and his entire body thrashed against the restraints and tears rolled down his face. “Keep jerking me!  **_GOD DON’T STOP!_ ** ” Doing as he bid of you felt the rigid flesh of his cock pulse almost uncontrollably as white ribbons came out in long hard shots marking both you and him in warm cum. Kiro was sobbing openly begging for anything to soothe the built-up load to finish as he contorted and jerked his hips wildly.  **_“I can’t-holyfuck!_ ** ” Kiro gasped as the last and biggest shot of cum left his body.

 

 You pumped for a moment more making sure he was completely done before releasing his now softening member. “ _ Shit! _ ” Kiro breathed trying to collect himself after such a strong orgasm. You smiled rubbing his hips trying to sooth his tremors.

 

“You okay?” You whispered after a moment moving to grab the key for the cuffs and released him. Kiro brought down his arms and laid there panting teary eyes staring at the ceiling. 

 

“That was absolutely fucking amazing.” He panted before turning his gaze towards you and you smiled pushing his wet bangs from his face. “You are absolutely fucking amazing.” Your fingers combed his matted hair. 

 

“I’m glad.” You chirped with a bright smile, and Kiro rolled his body towards yours. 

 

“I’ve already thought of how I’m going to return this.” Those dazzling baby blues sparkled with mischief and he smiled. “I’ll surprise you next time!” 

 

Nodding you leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips. “I look forward to it.” You kissed him again. “Truly can’t get enough of you.”

 

“Whoa! It’s like you like-like me or something~” Kiro teased and you pinched him playfully gaining your favorite sound in return. Kiros gleeful laughter. 

 


End file.
